Don't Run Away
by Pakmai
Summary: Lucifer prepares to leave LA in order to return Chloe's choices to her, to stop his Father's manipulations. What if he didn't leave? What if he made a different choice? Instead of finding an empty penthouse, when Chloe arrives she finds the Devil, still torn about his decision. Deckerstar, Chloe/Lucifer. Set at the end of S02 Ep13.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this little What If one day when I was re-watching Lucifer (again). I had this under my collection of one-shots called Here, There, and Everywhere, but I did a second part by request for SPCLjmm, and it turns out this is going to become a story all of its own! So I'm moving it to its own story for those that are interested in following it. No promises on updates just yet, I have 3 stories running at the moment and that is a stretch, so it's just a matter of what my mind decides to focus on!**

**Comments/Reviews welcome! (and encouraged)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

Chloe is more than just a little worried. She's recovered, released from the hospital and has probably left Lucifer a dozen messages but hasn't gotten any reply yet. And that's not like him, because he has to reply to everything, always wants to get the last word in. When she parks by Lux, she looks up at the building before she heads inside, smiling briefly at the bouncer by the door before she goes inside. "Lucifer?" She asks as she steps out from the elevator, looking at the pitch dark penthouse. Turning, she finds the light switch, and then catches her breath as she turns to look at the penthouse. Most of the furniture is covered in white sheets, but she also sees a suitcase sitting by the bar near the elevator, and when she looks further in, Lucifer is sitting in one of his chairs, the only piece of furniture not covered by a sheet. "Lucifer?" She asks in a worried tone, stepping further into the room.

"Detective." Lucifer replies as he stares at the glass he is holding balanced on the arm of the chair. He's a little disheveled, jacket laying over the chair next to him, leaving him in just his shirt and vest. His phone is sitting face down on the other arm of the chair. Finally, he looks up at Chloe for a moment with an almost sad expression. "I couldn't do it, in the end. Afterall, I've always been a selfish creature. I couldn't even do this one thing for you." He says cryptically with a little shake of his head.

More confused and worried than ever, and maybe a little hurt, Chloe moves closer to him. "Lucifer.. what are you talking about? What happened? Is.. is this.. because of what happened to me?" She asks as she glances around, knowing that his first response is often to run from emotionally difficult situations, but she needs him to talk to her so she can figure out what's going on. "I don't want you to leave, Lucifer. Whatever it is, we can talk about it, and work through it, ok? That's what a relationship is." She says gently as she reaches down to take his free hand in both of hers gently.

Shaking his head for a moment as he looks up at Chloe with an uncertain, confused expression on his own face, Lucifer sighs a little and closes his hand around one of hers gently. "Yes. Partially because of what happened to you.. What I did to get the formula to save you." He says softly, then adds, "Don't worry, nothing illegal. But nothing you would believe, either." He takes a deep breath for a few moments. "I thought.. this was real. Turns out it's just another one of my father's manipulations." He says in a bitter tone as he looks at her, but he still can't bring himself to pull his hand away from hers, some small part of him still hoping that maybe, just maybe, this could be real.

Since this is obviously going to be a much larger conversation, Chloe takes a deep breath and tilts her head toward the couch. "Come on, lets sit down over here and you can explain that to me." She says as she releases his hand slowly, walking over to pull the sheet off the couch and toss it aside before she sits down and pats the spot beside her as she looks at him.

Looking very lost for a moment, Lucifer finishes his drink and puts the glass aside before he gets up slowly and walks over to sit down beside Chloe, "I'm not sure there's a point in explaining. You wouldn't believe me." He says with a sad little laugh, glancing over at her uncertainly for a few moments before he stares at the chair opposite them.

Reaching out to take his larger hand in both hers again, Chloe turns toward Lucifer. "Tell me anyway, Lucifer. What's going on? How do you think that this.. you and me.. is somehow a manipulation?" She asks gently as she looks at him. The metaphors may be rather crazy and outrageous, but there's always some truth behind what Lucifer says, there's always something deeper. She's not surprised that he might be a little scared about their relationship turning romantic, it's pretty clear that he has no idea how to deal with that, and her being poisoned genuinely bothered him. She understands all that and it makes sense to her, but she needs to know what is going on in his head now.

Despite everything, Lucifer still closes his hand around hers, holding it firmly almost like a lifeline. "I mean.. my Father created you. He had Amenediel come down and Bless your mother so that she could get pregnant. You are the result. He created you to put you in my path. Don't you see? Your feelings aren't real, they're just another manipulation. I.. I was going to leave, to give you that choice back. I packed up everything, I settled everything here.." He motions around with his free hand as he looks around. "But I... I couldn't. Do you see, Detective? See what an awful, selfish creature I am? Your choices have been taken away from you and I... I'm still here." He shakes his head a little, disgust with himself pretty self-evident.

That is one of the crazier stories that Chloe has heard from him and she sighs a little for a moment. "Lucifer... you have to give me something here. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. But I'm glad you didn't leave." She thinks for a few moments, before she adds, "Lets say that everything you just said was true. So I was created by a Blessing from God." She rolls her eyes to show what she thinks of that, before she adds, "Does that in any way take away my free will? I mean, God's all about humans having free will, right?" She asks as she looks at him, trying to work with his metaphors instead of confronting him about it since that never works well.

Sighing with some exasperation at the fact that Chloe still doesn't believe him, Lucifer shakes his head for a few moments. "It /is/ true, Detective. I have never lied to you." He insists firmly as he looks at her, before he thinks about what she said. "Well no, my Father can't take away your free will. But you were created just to manipulate me, just to be put in my path, knowing that I would.." He trails off, glancing over at her and away for a few moments nervously before he looks down at their joined hands.

Nodding a little, Chloe smiles softly, rubbing her thumb against his hand for a moment. This is progress. "So it's not me that doesn't have the choice." She says as she looks at him. "You think /you/ didn't have a choice?" She asks as she looks at him curiously. "So what?" She asks bluntly. "My feelings are real, Lucifer. And lets say that somehow, God knew that you would have feelings for me. Is that bad? Do you not like feeling this way?" She asks as she takes one of her hands away from his to reach out to lay it against his cheek and tilt his head back toward her so she can look at his eyes.

Lucifer looks into her eyes for a few moments, and he takes a shuddering breath as he considers her questions. "I... It's not you that's the problem, Detective. My... feelings from you aren't bad, per se, no.." He reassures as he looks at her, his hand tightening around hers for a moment. "I came to Earth to get away from my Father's manipulations. And He just can't stop. It means He knew what I would do, He knew I would end up here, and meet you, and..." He trails off and shakes his head a little as he looks at her.

"You are all about Rebelling against your father." Chloe notes, wondering if that's one of the reasons he took on the whole Devil persona. "But you know, I don't think your Father /knew/ that this would happen. Otherwise, why would he be trying to get you back to Hell, like you seem to think he is? Maybe He hoped. But then, I think all parents hope that their children will find someone special. But if I still have free will, then there's no guarantee that just because I was born that you would like me, or that I wouldn't just be another one-night stand." She reminds him gently, stroking her thumb against his cheek gently. "Your Father can't be all-knowing, /and/ give us free will. Because if He knows what' going to happen, then it's not free will, is it?" She points out as she looks at him. "And you know.. I think maybe you should be selfish this time. If you want to stay, then I think you should stay." She hesitates as she tries to go through arguments that he might understand, though she is going to have to get to the bottom of some of these metaphors if they're going to have a relationship. "/I/ want you to stay, Lucifer. Please don't leave." She adds in a whisper as she looks at him.

Watching Chloe and listening to her talk, Lucifer can't help but smile faintly as he watches her. "For someone who doesn't believe in Heaven, Hell, and God, you make some rather good arguments." He murmurs, smiling softly again as he reaches to tuck her hair back from her face, resting his hand against her cheek for a moment as he watches her eyes, finally dropping it away slowly. "Well, you know me, Detective. I only ever do things I want to do." He says in a lighter tone as he makes the decision, though he doesn't entirely look confident about it. "Are you alright now, fully recovered?" He asks in concern as he looks her over, not having listened to any of her messages since he was still trying to make himself get up and go.

Relieved, Chloe tilts her head slightly into his hand. "Yeah. I'm ok now." She reassures in a soft tone, squeezing his hand gently, before she scoots closer to his side and she rests her cheek against his shoulder gently. "How about we take all these sheets off everything, since you're staying, huh?" She asks, rubbing his arm a little with her free hand as she looks around at everything. "And put that suitcase away." She notes as she glances over at it.

"Mmm. I don't suppose I could interest you in a week in Vegas, hm?" Lucifer asks as he looks at her curiously for a moment, since he did already book a hotel room, and he could think of worse ways to spend the week. Still, he does stand up slowly, looking back at her when she doesn't immediately release his hand.

Chloe actually thinks about his offer for a minute. "I do have some vacation time built up..." She says as she looks at him. "It might be good, you know? We could spend some time figuring out... us.." She says as she motions between them, standing slowly. "Let me just see if Dan might be able to take Trixie, and then make sure it's ok with her..." She hesitates for a moment, "Promise me you won't run away?" She asks as she looks at him, knowing that he'd never break a promise.

Startled that his detective might actually take him up on what was a somewhat flippant offer, Lucifer nods a little as he looks down at her. "You have my word, Detective." He reassures, hesitating for a moment before he leans in and gives her a gentle, chaste kiss.

Smiling softly at her partner, Chloe returns the kiss softly, resting her hand along his jaw briefly, resting her forehead briefly against his after the kiss. "You get these sheets off, I'll make some calls, ok?" She asks as she watches him, waiting for a nod before she moves over toward the balcony and pulls out her phone to make the calls she needs to.

Watching her go for a moment, Lucifer takes a deep breath an smiles in baffled amazement as he looks at her, then he starts taking the sheets off and folding them up, feeling better about his decision to stay than he did about his decision to go. By the time he's finished, he can still hear Chloe talking, so he makes his way to the bar to pour himself a drink, looking down at the glass with a light chuckle. It still bothers him a little about her birth, but in a way, he has to be grateful that she does exist because he wouldn't trade the time he's had with Chloe for anything. Feeling a small hand on his back, he turns his head a little to look at Chloe with a small smile. "So what's the verdict, Detective? Back to the grind, or a week of debauchery?" He asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm not so sure about the debauchery part, but.. Looks like we're going to Vegas." Chloe smiles as she looks at him. "Go get changed, you look like you just woke up. I'll go back to my place and pack a bag, and you can pick me up there." She offers, deciding to be spontaneous for once and do something maybe a little selfish.

"Looking forward to it, Detective." Lucifer says with a little grin and most of his normal self back. "I'll see you in, say.. an hour?" He offers as he looks at her, admiring her smile and watching her nod before she walks off toward the elevator. He can't help but laugh lightly when she's gone, looking around and finishing his drink before he goes to get cleaned up with more of a bounce to his step. He's going to have a week alone with Chloe, and even if he still doesn't manage to get her into bed, she's all his wfr a week, and that's more than he could have ever hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was the continuation for SPCLjmm, and what made me decide that it is going to be its own story. I hope you all enjoy! I will update this, I promise, I just don't have a timeline for it because of two of my other Lucifer stories at the moment. So for now, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**EDIT: Also, please help. They have a week, in Vegas, a place I have never been. I can research a lot, but if anyone has any suggestions for things for them to do while there, I would appreciate it! (besides sexytimes. That's already on my list. ;) )**

**Comments/Reviews welcome (and encouraged!)**

* * *

Even though it's getting a little late, Lucifer is true to his word and an hour later he shows up at his Detective's house, looking like his normal self in a crisp suit. With a lighter step, he walks up to her door and knocks sharply before he waits, looking around at the hallway before he turns when the door opens. "Detective.. you look lovely." He is a little surprised as he looks at her in her casual jeans and a sweater, her hair down around her shoulders.

"Oh.. Thank you.." Chloe says as she looks down at herself. "Um, just give me a minute to lock up and make sure I have everything, ok?" She asks as she watches him, turning to go back into her apartment, her suitcase sitting next to the door with a small toiletry bag on top of it.

Feeling an odd fluttery feeling as he thinks about the trip ahead of them, Lucifer looks around for a few moments as she checks the windows and doors. "I picked up some of those scones you adore on the way over, in case you got hungry during the drive. It's a bit of a long one, afterall." He points out as he moves over to pick up her luggage and wait for her by the door.

After making sure that she has everything, Chloe comes back and she smiles a little as she looks at him. "Thank you, Lucifer.. I didn't even realize you knew I liked those." She admits a she looks at him with a soft smile, maybe a little nervous about this trip, but her brush with death has made it clear what she wants and that while some things are worth waiting for, she wants to make sure some things don't escape her grasp. And she thinks Lucifer is going to be worth it.

"It may not seem like it, but I do pay attention, Detective. Especially to you." He explains gently, tilting his head a little. "I'll take your bags to the car and wait for you to get finished up, then." Lucifer finishes, clearing his throat briefly to keep from getting too sentimental, before he carries her bags out to the car, putting them in the trunk alongside his before he turns to look back at the building and wait for his Detective to join him.

Getting everything else secured, Chloe walks out to meet Lucifer, smiling a little as she sees him standing there. "I hope you don't get offended if I fall asleep on the drive." She says as she watches him curiously, going around to get into the passenger's side of the car.

Lucifer chuckles a little and shakes his head. "Not at all, Detective." He reassures as he get in. "There's a blanket there by your feet should you get cold. The scones and a few bottles of water are in that bag there." He explains as he points to them, waiting for his partner to get buckled up before he starts the car. "Feel free to sleep if you wish, but the stars are fairly spectacular once we get out into the desert." He shrugs a little before he pulls out onto the road and starts to drive toward the highway that will lead them to Vegas. At least the somewhat late hour will mean they avoid most of the traffic, and it should put them at the hotel at around midnight.

"Wow.." Chloe says with a surprised laugh as she looks at everything. "I guess you thought of everything." She looks over at him as they start driving and smiles, reaching over to rest her hand on his arm for a moment to give it a squeeze before she settles back into her seat. "So should I even ask what kind of hotel that you already made reservations in?" She asks, knowing that he has something already, probably long before he invited her to go with him. So with just expecting it to be him, she wonders what type of thing he arranged for.

"I'm sure you'll think it's lavish, but comparatively it's a relatively modest suite." Lucifer reassures as he glances at her. "Bedroom with a king size bed, two baths, hot tub, balcony, fireplace..." He can't help but smirk a little. "Any chance I might get a private recreation of that scene from Hot Tub High School?" He asks playfully as he glances over at her.

Giggling a little, Chloe shakes her head a little. "No promises." She says with a bit of amusement as she glances a him "Too bad I didn't bring my bathing suit." She murmurs, actually wishing she had thought of that. "So we just have the one bed to share, huh?" She asks, reaching down to pick up one of the scones out of the bag to start nibbling at it.

"It is a King size bed, Detective. Plenty of room for both of us, unless you decide to hog the covers again." Lucifer teases a little, thinking about it. "I would never do anything without your consent. Besides, need I remind you, the last time we shared a bed you were buck naked and I was a perfect gentleman." He points out, sounding almost a little offended as he glances at her.

Snickering a little more in amusement, Chloe nods quietly. "Yes, yes you were. I don't mind sharing the bed, Lucifer." She reassures as she looks over at him. "Sounds pretty nice, but you're right, not as big as I thought it would be. I figured you'd get one of those Presidential suites or whatever that has three bedrooms, two stories, and a grand piano or something. I know how much you like your piano." She point out as she watches the scenery zip by, putting her scone in her lap for a moment to secure her hair in a messy bun before she goes back to her nibbling.

"Yes, I might miss my piano." Lucifer admits as he glances over at Chloe for a moment with a little smile. "But I'm fairly sure the company will make up for that." He reassures with a small smile as he continues to drive, deciding to take local highways instead of the interstates because it should make for a better drive. "And if you truly desire, I am sure we can find a place where you can get a bathing suit, Detective." He reassures, before he grins a little, deciding not to push things with any comment about skinny dipping.

Relaxing back in her seat a little, Chloe smiles as she looks over at Lucifer and finishes her scone, licking her fingers a little. "I am sure there are. But they're probably all super skimpy, because it's Vegas." She says with a little shake of her head.

"Not sure why you should be so concerned about that, Detective. You've kept up quite well since your acting days. You'd look stunning in a bikini." Lucifer reassures as he glances over at her for a moment, sounding genuinely confused about why she might not want to wear something revealing.

"Not as good as you might think. Having a child is hard on the body, Lucifer." Chloe reminds him, shaking her head a little. "I don't know. I didn't get stretch marks as bad as my mom did, or so she always says." She rolls her eyes a little. "I don't know, I'm just not that comfortable in bikinis anymore." She explains as she watches Lucifer's profile, leaning forward to turn the heat on a little to create some air pressure from inside the car.

"I assure you Detective, there are no amount of stretch marks that would in any way diminish your beauty." Lucifer reassures sincerely, relaxing into the drive and reaching over to place his hand over hers to give it a light squeeze before he returns his hand to the wheel. "Have you ever been to Vegas before, Detective?" He asks in a change of subject, not wanting to make it uncomfortable for Chloe, and he's still perhaps feeling slightly off-kilter from earlier as well.

"Oh.. um.. no." Chloe says, blushing a little after his compliment. "I've never really been out of California really. Silly, huh? I've lived in LA my entire life. I mean, I traveled a little for acing or sometimes my mom would bring me to wherever she was, but I never really got to see more than film sets, so I don't really count that." She explains with a little smile. "Besides, I've never had a lot of disposable income to be able to blow it in Vegas." She teases a she looks at him. "Seems like just your type of place, though."

Taking in what she says and considering it for a few moments, Lucifer chuckles a little. "Well, I can't deny that. Vegas is lovely, I've been a few times before. Not in the last few years though." He says as he tries to think about the last time he was there, glancing around the road they're on. "As you once pointed out, Detective, I have a great deal of disposable income, so for this week, you will allow me to pay for whatever it is you desire." He holds up his hand to cut off any objections. "I insist. It would take significant effort on your part to put any sort of dent in my monetary worth, I assure you." He smiles a little as he glances at her. "We can do whatever you wish." He senses her hesitation and sees her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, chuckling a little as he nudges her a little. "Come on, Detective." he wheedles, glancing over at her with his most charming smile. "We have a week, in Las Vegas. The shows alone are impressive. Not to mention the buffets and he selection of foods.." He trails off as he glances at her. "Walk on the wild side. Your child is being taken care of, you are on vacation from work, and you're with the Devil in the City of Sin." He chuckles a little, reaching over to take her smaller hand in his. "I'll keep you safe, Detective. Trust me."

The last time Chloe really let loose was during her teen years, before her father died, so the idea of going back to that does make her a little nervous, but she laughs a little at Lucifer's attempts to convince her to slip into his world just a little. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze before she nods a little. "I'll try, Lucifer. And that's the best that I can do. It's been a long, long time, since I've been able to cut loose." She says honestly as she looks around for a few moments, the lights of LA having quickly faded behind them, the occasional street light throwing the angles of her partner's face into sharp relief. Which just makes her want to touch his face and memorize every curve and plane. It's an odd urge, she'll admit that. "But we're going to have to compromise, you know. You may have to do some boring things with me, too." She says quietly, surprising herself with how much she enjoys Lucifer's hand around hers. Perhaps it's because like some romantic hero, they've had very little skin-to-skin contact, in reality. The hugs or touches they've mostly had have been through shirts or jackets, and Lucifer is usually wearing two to three layers anyway. Looking down at his hand for a moment and his onyx ring, she lifts her free hand and tracing along the bones on the back of his hand gently.

"I suppose that's the best that I can hope for." Lucifer muses a little, glancing over at her for a few moments. "Well, I am entirely at your disposal. Even for whatever boring activities you might have in mind." He reassures, glancing over at her a few times. "Not that I mind of course, but what on earth are you doing with my hand?" He asks in amused confusion. When people try and molest him, they don't usually take an obsession with his hands. Well, there was this one... That was an exception though.

Blinking a few times, Chloe looks up at her friend and partner before she clears her throat. "Oh. Sorry, I...I don't know. You have nice hands, that's all. I never noticed." She explains before she shakes her head. "I might be getting loopy, I'm a little tired." She admits a she releases his hand so she can lean over and pull up the blanket from her feet. "I'm going to try and sleep a little." She decides as she scoots down in her seat to turn toward him and nestle her head on the back of the seat.

Lucifer nods a little as he glances over at her, reclaiming his hand. "Yes, I think that might be best." He says cautiously, settling his hands back on the wheel, though looking at his right hand for a moment as he briefly extends his fingers, then turns his gaze back to the road. The rest of the ride is silent, because the Detective falls asleep rather quickly, leaving the Devil to his own thoughts as he tries to figure out what they should do, their first few days in Vegas. Though he hopes there will be at least one or two days where they will be holed up in the hotel room, if he has anything to say about it.

By the time they reach the hotel it's just after midnight, and he pulls up to the front doors where the valet is, getting out and unloading the suitcases onto a cart the bellhop brings around before he moves to the passenger's side, shaking Chloe gently. "We're here, Detective." He murmurs as he looks at her.

Jerking awake in surprise, Chloe looks around blearily. "Oh.. ok.." She murmurs before she accepts Lucifer's hand, untangling herself from the blanket before she gets out, stumbling briefly only to be steadied by Lucifer's arm. "I'm ok. I'm good." She reassures, rubbing her eye as she takes the offered arm and curls her hand around his bicep as she blinks and looks around at everything as Lucifer leads them to the front desk.

Getting checked in is smoothed over by the subtle exchange of money, and Lucifer finds some amusement in his Detective leaning against him, still half asleep as he signs the required key cards and follows the bellhop toward the elevator. He takes Chloe's hand from his arm, before he puts his arm around her waist to help keep her steady. "Now I see why you drink so much coffee." he says quietly to her as they step into the elevator.

"Shut up." Chloe grumbles a little as she leans against Lucifer, who is soft and warm, and smells good. And yeah, she's still groggy, but so what? She narrows her eyes at the bellhop as she sees his look of amusement. "What're you lookin' at?" She says a little more sharply than she means to, glaring a little at the boy who quickly turns eyes front. When she feels more than hears the chuckle against her, the Detective looks up at the Devilish man at her side. "What?" She asks as she looks at him. "He was looking at me like I was drugged out. I'm not on drugs, I'm just tired." she grumbles a little, her tone taking on a definite pouty quality.

Chuckling a little again but tightening his hold slightly on Chloe to keep her from kicking the bellhops butt when the boy stifles a snicker into a cough, Lucifer looks down at the Detective. "I'm sure he doesn't think you're on drugs, darling." He reassures, not even thinking of the term of endearment. "Having seen you in both states, I can at the very least say you are not drunk. You're much more easy-going and self-pitying when drunk, less violent." He teases, chuckling as he follows the bellhop out of the elevator, leading Chloe along gently to the door. Once inside, he releases Chloe gently and turns to the bellhop. "We can manage from here." He reassures, holding out a large bill toward the boy.

"Yes, sir." The boy says as he takes the money, unloading the cases off his cart and then backing out of the room with it, smirking with amusement.

After securing the doors, Lucifer looks over to see his Detective taking everything in, in ht main room. "You can gawk at everything tomorrow, Detective." He says as he gathers the bags. "Bedroom is this way." He tilts his head toward the doorway, not having been in this hotel room before but the placement seems right.

The view was drawing Chloe's attention more than anything else, and she at Lucifer's voice, nodding a little and hopping along as she removes her shoes and socks along the way, then scooping them up. "Wow.." She murmurs as she looks around the very large, lavish bedroom. She puts her shoes and socks inside the door, sliding out of her jacket and putting it on the chair before she goes to look out the windows again.

"I'm glad you're suitably impressed." Lucifer notes, amused as he hangs his clothing bag up in the closet, putting her toiletry bag in the bathroom and setting their suitcases down. "We can unpack our things tomorrow, for now, you should change for bed." He says as he steps up behind his Detective, putting his hands on her arms gently before he looks out over the view for a moment.

Chloe hmms a little, leaning back against her partner and.. boyfriend..? In any case, the contact is brief before she straightens and nods. "Yeah, you're right.." She turns, putting his hand on his bicep for a moment as she walks past him and over to her bag, digging through it for a moment until she finds what she wants, then she retreats to the bathroom.

Torn between wondering if this is going to be the longest week of his life or the most fascinating, Lucifer starts to undress as well, emptying the pockets of his jacket and his pants onto the top of the dresser, frowning as he notices his cigarette case. Surely the Detective won't approve of that, so he slides that and his lighter into his suitcase. His belt joins the rest of his items before he starts to undress, not caring if the Detective comes out to find him in a state of undress afterall. She seems to be taking her time though so the Devil manages to change into a set of pajama pants he brought along to make her feel more comfortable, and he goes to look out the window. He's not all that tired but he doesn't want to keep his dear Detective awake and she clearly needs the sleep.

It takes Chloe a good few minutes just to explore the bathroom. With a full walk in shower, two sinks, and a tub in the corner big enough for at least two people, she's thoroughly impressed. She does take her time though to make sure she gets her makeup off, and change. And yes, she shaves to both because it has to be done and because she doesn't know how Lucifer feels about those things and she kind of wants to feel girly this week. Part of the purpose of this week is to figure how how they fit together, in a relationship, afterall. And there is the possibility that the relationship could turn physical. A rather high probability, actually. Sighing, Chloe takes one last look at herself in the mirror and then steps out, dropping her dirty clothes onto her suitcase to deal with later, wearing a simple slightly over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Taking in Lucifer for a moment, she approaches slowly and rests a hand on his bare arm. "Hey." She says quietly as she looks up at him, stepping slightly in front of him so she can see him better.

"Ah. Finally finished, Detective?" Lucifer asks, smiling as he glances her over. "I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle the sleeping arrangements." He explains as he turns to face Chloe a little more and motion to the bed. "That is, I wasn't sure if you had a preference for what side you liked to sleep on. I can sleep pretty much anywhere, you see." He explains, before he turns a little again and slowly pulls the curtains shut to hide the view but also it will block out the morning sun.

Smiling softly as she looks at Lucifer, Chloe looks at the bed and the nods a little. "Very considerate of you, Lucifer. I prefer the right side. So, this side." She explains as she motions to the side closest to them before she walks over and pulls down the covers before she climbs up into the bed.

"Right.." Lucifer says slowly, not having expected it to be that easy. He shuts the lights off in the main room before he returns to the bedroom to do the same before he gets into bed, laying on his back to look up at the ceiling.

After trying to get comfortable for a minute or two, Chloe sighs, the unfamiliar bed not helping her. "Come here, Lucifer... scoot closer to the middle." She mumbles, motioning him closer with one hand.

Rather surprised, and confused, Lucifer obeys, moving more toward the middle before he looks over at her. "Here?" He asks, and when she nods, he lays back again, putting his hands behind is head. He's slightly startled when his Detective moves up against him and decides to use him as a pillow. "Detective?" He asks uncertainly, lowering one arm to place it around her slowly to help keep her in place.

"Shush. Ask me tomorrow." Chloe mumbles as she drapes an arm across him and nestles her head against his chest, nuzzling for a moment before she gets comfortable. It barely takes a minute for her to drift off once she gets comfortable, between Lucifer's familiar feel, the sound of his heart and whatever cologne or deodorant he uses.

Chuckling a little, Lucifer merely nods before he pulls the covers up around them both. And while he may not have been tired before, and he doesn't understand the warm feeling of comfort this brings him, it certainly helps ease him into sleep as well. Securely holding Chloe to his side with one hand, the other resting on her arm where it lays across her, Lucifer drifts off into the land of peaceful, yet vague dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading! After the last chapter, this story wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to do the next chapter. I think this is going to be pretty much pure fluff. I have no plot. Lucifer will have to tell Chloe about him being the Devil of course, for them to move forward, but otherwise just fluff. So if there's anything you want to see, or if you know of anything awesome in Vegas they should see (I've never been there), let me know! My posting on this will be erratic, since it'll be whenever I feel like it or if I need a break from my other two stories, which I'm posting regularly. Until one of them ends at least. So don't worry if it's been a while, I will come back to it! Promise!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

The fact that Lucifer wakes up first is actually a surprise for him since he always pegged Chloe as an early riser. Then again, she was up later lats night than she probably ever is. The other surprise is that he is not in the same position as when he went to sleep. Rather than the Detective using him as a pillow, they're both on their sides and he's spooning her from behind. Seems they must have shifted throughout the night. He sighs softly as he takes in the scent of her body wash and shampoo, and the scent of desert air that clings to her from their drive. While he enjoys the closeness and position, he thinks about what they should do today and decides that it should be a relaxing day. Making a decision, he very carefully extracts himself from his Detective, only freezing once when he thinks she's going to wake up, but she soon settles back down. Exiting the room with his phone and pulling the bedroom door closed most of the way so he won't disturb her, Lucifer goes to get a drink from the mini bar before he calls down to room service first of all, and then the concierge to see what can be done about his other plans.

By the time Chloe wakes up, she can smell coffee, and she jerks straight up in bed in a panic when she thinks about Trixie and that she possibly has to get her to school. Her mind hasn't quite caught up with her instincts and ingrained habits yet, but she is definitely a little confused when she sees the hotel room until her memories catch up with her and she remembers the night before. Just in time for a certain Devil to slip into the room with a mug in hand.

"Ah! You're finally awake, Detective. I pegged you for more of a morning person, early to rise and all." Lucifer waves his free hand dismissively, not having changed out of his pajama pants yet or made an effort to put a shirt on. If he's going to wake the Detective up, might as well give her a good view he figured. "I brought you some coffee, and ordered you a bit of breakfast. Wasn't sure what you wanted, so got a bit of a selection. But then, I'm famished, so I'm sure you don't have to worry about wasted food." He reassures as he walks around the bed and holds the coffee out to her. So yeah, he might still be feeling a touch insecure and uncertain about their relationship, but the last thing he wants is for his Detective to regret her choice.

Despite still being groggy, Chloe can't help but smile at Lucifer and how cute he's being. "Thank you.. You should have woken me up sooner." She says as she accepts the coffee, taking a slow drink of it and glancing down into the mug. "How long have you been awake?" She asks curiously as she watches him, crossing her legs under the covers, and not as self-conscious as she probably would have been normally.

"Oh, an hour, maybe two." Lucifer says with a dismissive wave of his hand, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed and folding his hands in his lap. "Nothing to worry about, Detective. I had a few things to take care of, plans to be made for today." He explains with a somewhat excited grin. "Thought we would ease you into the Vegas experience. Take a day to just relax, enjoy the hotel pool a bit maybe."

Shaking her head for a moment, Chloe smiles. "Lucifer, I told you, I don't have a bathing suit." She points out as she takes a drink of her coffee, but she can't help but be infected by Lucifer's seemingly good mood.

"I haven't forgotten." Lucifer reassures, grinning a little. "Not to worry, Detective. It's all sorted." He says, patting her knee lightly before he gets up. "Well come on, get up, shower, do whatever it is you do in the morning, and then come out to the livingroom." He says with a smirk before he turns and heads out into the main room, humming as he gets himself some coffee and eats a little of the food, making another call or two which are just preliminary inquiries as he waits.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye as he's bending over the table where he put the food, Lucifer does a little bit of a doubletake as he sees Chloe coming out of the bedroom. Her hair is in a simple ponytail that sways when she walks, and she's wearing a simple tanktop with capris, but it's not something he's ever seen her in before. "Detective.." He says in surprise as he straightens. "You look stunning." He adds after a moment, then clears his throat briefly in that awkward way when he's trying to push away some uncomfortable emotion, "Your breakfast should still be warm." He reassures as he takes the metal covers off of the different plates, putting them aside onto the cart and motioning to the spread.

Pursing her lips as she tries not to smile for a moment, Chloe nods a little "Thanks." She says as she walks over to the table, taking a deep breath. "Wow.. That's so much." She says with a little laugh. "Thank you, it looks amazing." She says with a little nod before she sits down, smiling again when Lucifer holds her chair for her like a gentleman. "You can go shower or whatever if you want while I eat." She offers as she looks at him, because beyond his perfect hair, it doesn't look like he has.

"Oh, I've already showered, Detective. Just thought you'd enjoy the view." Lucifer teases, winking at her as he spreads his arms out a little and motions to himself. "One of the perks to sharing a room, wouldn't you say?" He teases, before he falters just a little. "Though I can go dress if you'd rather." he offers as he watches her curiously.

"Oh.." Chloe laughs a little as she looks at him, tilting her head as she looks him over and takes her time to decide. "No I think this is okay for now." She reassures as she gets some food for herself and starts to eat, being more hungry than she originally thought. "Lucifer, what is that?" She asks after a minute, pointing at what looks like a portable clothing rack with a black zippered cloth bag over the top of it.

"Oh, that's for after breakfast." Lucifer reassures as he glances briefly at it before he turns his attention back to the woman in front of him, "More importantly, last night whilst you were cuddling up and using me as a pillow, you told me to ask you today about it." He points out as he looks at her curiously, eating a little of the food himself, appearing to just be picking at it but actually managing to eat quite a bit.

Chloe looks at Lucifer in confusion for a moment, then nods slowly, "Oh, Right." She laughs nervously and shrugs as she looks down at her food "Well, I assumed you were a little confused about what I was doing.. It's just that I have a hard time sleeping in unfamiliar beds sometimes, even if they are /really/ comfortable." She explains, looking back up at Lucifer, pointing at him. "And don't you dare make fun of me for this." She warns after a moment and then she takes a deep breath. "Sleeping like that with you.. Well.. You're familiar. I mean, the way you feel and the way you smell, is familiar." She explains before she looks back down at her plate and eats a few more bites.

Arching an eyebrow as he looks at Lucifer, he quickly inserts a, "I would never." When Chloe implies he might tease her about something that seems so serious. After she finishes, he smiles a little. "So you were using me as a security blanket?" He asks with a bit of amusement in his tone, then he chuckles a little "Well, I can't say I object. Not the first time I've slept with a woman draped over me, and hopefully not the last.. But it was the first time I have slept like that without having sex with the woman first." He says honestly with a soft smile as he looks at her, then takes a deep breath and looks away, trying to cover up any emotion he might have about Chloe's cuddling.

"Right Of course." Chloe rolls her eyes a little. "Well, that's what a relationship is, Lucifer. Finding out things about one another and experiencing things together." She points out, finishing her food and leaning back in her chair after she picks up her coffee, taking a drink from the nearly empty cup.

The word 'relatioship' certainly catches Lucifer's attention, and he looks up at her over the rim of his own glass as he drinks some juice he poured for himself. Maybe he is surprised by his Detective using the term so casually, but it's not as if they really had any sort of discussion about that. "Right.." He says slowly, shifting in his chair. "And that's.. what this is. A.. romantic relationship." He says cautiously as he motions between them a little. This is very obviously at least a slightly uncomfortable and unsure about this particular conversation.

Chloe nods a little as she looks at her partner for a few moments. "Mm-hmm. I hope it is, at least." She smiles a little, putting her mug down before she points over at the clothing rack. "Alright, I'm done eating. Now tell me what that is." She says firmly, giving him an out about the emotional conversation since she can see he's still coming to terms with that.

Glad for the distraction, Lucifer quickly gets up and he smirks. "These..." He unzips the cloth and pulls the top off of it. "Are bathing suits for you to choose from, Detective. You said you didn't have one." He motions toward the rack which is half one pieces and half different parts for bikinis. "Last night you indicated your irrational discomfort with your own body, so I thought this would allow you to choose one in a more comfortable environment. Though if you want to put on a little fashion show for me, I can hardly object." He grins broadly as he looks over at her. "Pick whichever you want, more than on if you wish, and the rest will go back." He explains, gesturing to the suits and looking rather proud of himself.

"Lucifer.." Chloe says through a laugh as she looks at all the suits in surprise, since there must be a dozen or more of each one, one pieces and bikinis. "When.. /how/ did you even do this?" She asks as she stands and walks over to the suits, looking through a few of them and noticing they're all the same size. "They don't have price tags. And how did you know my size?" She glaces over at him in surprise as she tries to wrap hr mind around it.

Smirking little while he clasps his hands in front of him, Lucifer does actually try not to look too smug. "I did have a few hours before you woke up, Detective." He points out before he looks over his Detective slowly. "As to your sizing.. I'm very good at that, I'm never wrong. And I had them remove the tags. We talked about this last night. Indulge yourself. I have more than enough money to pay for a few bathing suits, darling." He reassures in a slightly affectionate tone as he looks at Chloe. "Though I would suggest perhaps two, at the very least." He smirks as he steps up behind Chloe. "One for private use here in the hot tub, and one for poolside." He murmurs, leaning down so his lips are closer to her ear as he rests his hands lightly against her waist. "You can be sure there is nothing I haven't seen, Detective. A few stretch marks will make you no less beautiful to me." He reassures softly, smiling a little as he watches goosebumps rise over the back of Chloe's neck.

"Of course you are." Chloe mumbles about the sizing, shaking her head for a few moments and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms before she sighs as she looks at the suit. She tries not to be affected by Lucifer, she really does, but she just can't help herself, biting herself as she bites the corner of her lip for a moment. "I'm not giving you some kind of weird swimsuit fashion show." She says stubbornly, though she at least reaches out to start looking through the bathing suits, starting with the one-pieces since she figures she'd probably be more comfortable in one of those.

Chuckling a little as he watches his Detective, Lucifer considers the suits for a few moment. "Well, that's a bit disappointing, but as you wish, Detective." He reassures cheerfully as he watches her go through the rack. "I took the liberty of looking through these a bit when they arrived. May I?" He asks as he motions toward the suits with one hand, side-stepping a little, fingertips of his other hand still resting on the back of her waist gently.

Fairly sure that this is a bad idea and Lucifer is going to pick out the most ridiculous bathing suit on the rack, Chloe sighs a little but then she nods, lifting her hands in slight exasperation. "Sure, Lucifer. Go ahead." She says as she motions toward the rack, glancing hi over for a moment because he is a little distracting and she can't help but wonder if going to the pool might be a bad idea with the way he looks. Not only the way he looks but also because women tend to naturally flock to him anyway, and there are many women trawling for men at a pool. At least, she figures there would be. She can't remember the last time she went swimming , much less with a significant other. Which sounds a little serious for what she and Lucifer are, even though it is mostly true. Right? It is a romantic relationship, so she's gonna go with yes. Finally shaking her head slightly to dislodge her thoughts, she returns her attention to Lucifer's face and hand, not his bare torso.

Curious when he notices the Detective staring at him but deciding to store away that little gem for a later date, Lucifer just chuckles a little and moves a few of the hangars aside before he finds the one he found which he thought would be the perfect compromise for his Detective.. He pulls out a black bathing suit which has a modest cut to the bottom, and the top comes up around the neck, but it's a mixture of solid fabric and mesh which would end up being slightly see through. The upper chest area is mesh, with a strip around the middle which would more than adequately cover her breasts, then another mesh panel that ends just below where her bellybutton would be, and then back to solid fabric on the very bottom. "I think this one would suit you rather well, Detective. It gives you the modesty you seem to desire, while giving just a glimpse of what everyone is missing. And if you are truly concerned about your rather lovely legs..." He switches the item from one hand to the other before he reaches back into the rack and pulls out a deep red wrap. Holding both items up, he arches an eyebrow slightly in question as he turns his head to the side a little. "Well? Care to try it on, Detective?" He ask with a little smirk.

A little surprised at what Lucifer selects off the rack, Chloe looks at it and reaches out to rub the fabric between her fingers for a moment as she considers it before she looks up at the expectant face of her partner. "Ok, it's not terrible." She admits, watching him become more smug. "I might have chosen something like this for myself, actually." She is reluctant to admit but credit where credit is due. Rolling her eyes sin a somewhat exaggerated way, Chloe smiles a little as she takes the suit from him. "Alright, I'll go try it on." She grabs the wrap too while she's at it, because really, that was really thoughtful of Lucifer to think of something like that, after her brief comments the night before.

Feeling rather pleased with himself that he did good, Lucifer nods once to Chloe after relinquishing the items to her. "I'll clean up breakfast, then." He offers, letting her go off to the bedroom to change. He does what he said he would, putting empty plates back on the cart and humming to himself as he keeps a few things around besides the juice, like the croissants and the butter and jelly that goes with them. When he turns around from putting the cart out into the hallway, he stares a little because his Detective has come out of the bedroom, her hair loose now, wearing the bathing suit with the wrap slung low around her hips. "Detective." His tone comes out a little more breathy than he might have intended, but he's not even embarrassed about it. "That looks better than I could have imagined. You're stunning." Taking a few steps back into the room and toward her, he looks her over slowly, the mesh of the suit seeming to show some skin without actually showing skin, and that's very titillating for the Devil.

Rather pleased at Lucifer's reaction because it can't be every day that you render the Devil nearly speechless, Chloe tilts her head to the side a little, her hair cascading to one side as well. "Yeah?" She asks with a little smile. "Good enough to hold your attention over all the babes who will probably be at the pool?" She teases a little as she takes a few steps toward Lucifer before she does a little turn around so he can get the full effect.

"When you are around, no other women matter, Detective. No matter how much or how little you are wearing." Lucifer reassures honestly with a soft, tentative smile as he watches his partner. "Of course, it might be you that needs to stake your claim, Detective." He teases a little as he takes a few graceful steps closer, lifting one of Chloe's hands by lightly holding her fingers, to move her arm to the side so he can look at her. "Afterall, little clothing or one of my full suits, fairly sure I can't turn this off." Using his free hand, he motions to himself before he smirks. "Not that you truly understand that, you freak." He teases playfully, lowering Chloe's arm but keeping a hold of her hand lightly, thumb brushing across her fingers.

Laughing, Chloe puts her free hand over her mouth briefly a she looks at Lucifer for a few moments, and she squeezes his hand. "And I'm sure you have quite a few ideas about how I could stake my claim." She teases as she looks him over. "I guess we'll find out if your mojo is as strong as you think it is, among people who aren't used to you." She giggles lightly again for a moment before she sobers. "So are we going to go down right away, or were you planning on waiting?" She asks him curiously as she tucks some hair back a little.

Eyebrows arching slightly and looking rather amused and pleased that he made his Detective laugh like that, Lucifer smiles a little. "I suppose we'll just see if you're the jealous type." He teases, then adds. "I thought we would go down, it's almost 11 afterall. But are you sure you don't want to choose a suit for later use in the hot tub?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows a little as he watches her, releasing her hand and moving his own to his sides, though of course he has no pockets to put his hands in unfortunately.

"Why would I suddenly get jealous now, Lucifer? Women have always fawned all over you, practically molesting you in public." Chloe hates how annoyed she sounds, since it's none of her business what happened before now, and she is definitely not the jealous type. She just doesn't want women feeling him up during their week together. They haven't even figured out them yet, she doesn't want Lucifer tempted. "I'm sure women will still do that, and assuming your mojo is as powerful as you think it is, the only reason I should ever have to be jealous is if you got distracted by them." She points out as she motions vaguely toward the outside world, trying to make herself sound nonchalant about all of it, even if she is a little concerned. Lucifer is pretty notorious playboy and womanizer afterall, and now he seems to have decided maybe he was to try a monogamous relationship, and she's not sure it's going to be that easy a switch.

"Everything is different now, Detective." Lucifer explains in a soft, confused tone as he looks down at Chloe, stepping up closer in front of her and tenderly brushing some hair back from her face to tuck it behind her hear. "Unfortunately, my 'mojo' as you call it, is exactly as strong as I think." He murmurs before he adds, "But you don't need to be concerned. If this is.. real, between us, then.." He trails off as he watches her. "That's all that matters to me." He reassures sincerely, leaning down slowly to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

There are times when Lucifer can be very, very sweet without probably even realizing it, and Chloe can't help but smile a little as her heart melts a little for her partner. She returns his kiss in kind, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks for a few moments before she moves away and rests her forehead on his briefly. "I trust you, Lucifer." She reassures, not that jealousy really has anything to do with trust sometimes, it's not exactly a voluntary emotion. Still, she thinks it's important that he know that, she doesn't want him to be paranoid the entire day. "And this is real, Lucifer." She reassures as she strokes his cheeks for a moments before she slides his hands away. "You should probably go get changed. I don't suppose you had some sunscreen brought up or something, did you?" She asks as she looks at him.

Letting out light, almost relieved sigh after the kiss, Lucifer smiles a little and nods slowly before he blinks a few times as he takes a deep breath and briefly clears his throat to snap himself out of the affectionate trance. "Yes, of course." He turns and walks over to a small gift basket looking thing that was sitting near the small bar, he brings back a small tube to hold it out to her. "Might have to put on a bit m'self." He says thoughtfully since he has never had to be concerned with a sunburn, but in the Detective's presence he just doesn't know ad he doesn't want to spend the week with an awful sunburn. That would ruin it, certainly.

"Well, I'll do your back if you do mine." Chloe teases to lighten the mood as she takes the cream for him, then motions. "Go change." She urges as she puts some sunblock into one hand and then starts spreading it over her arms carefully, trying not to leave any streaks of unprotected skin.

"Oh. That sounds exciting." Lucifer muses with a smirk but he does grab his trunks from where they sat at the bottom of the clothing rack before going into the bedroom and changing quickly. The trunks he chose are nice, but simple and black, falling to his knees. "I figured you wouldn't appreciate something like a Speedo." He teases as he glances down at himself, returning to take the sunscreen from her so he can puts some on, very glad he got one of the nicer brands that won't be oily or sticky.

Looking over at him for a moment, Chloe nods slowly and tires not to imagine him in a Speedo. "Yeah. I prefer the trunks." She says with a firm nod, finishing with her legs and settling her bathing suit back into place a little. "Can you get my back?" She asks as she looks at Lucifer. "There's a little hook you'll have to undo and then you should be able to get to it from there." She says as she gathers her hair up to pull it around the front of her shoulder. "I don't suppose you know how to braid hair, do you?" She asks with a little smirk. "I could do it myself, but I normally have Trixie help hold some of it for me."

"With pleasure, Detective." Lucifer says as he steps up behind Chloe, helping to make sure her hair is out of the way as he undoes the clasp and then puts some sunscreen on one hand, gently pulling the suit out of the way a little as he spreads it over her skin under the mesh. "I do, actually. Know how to braid hair, that is." He says quietly, spreading some of the sunscreen on the back of her neck gently. The angle is slightly awkward for him to get to her back, so he doesn't make any attempt to make it anything other than what it is. No attempts to make it sexy or a slight massage, none of that is really possible. When he's finished he wipes the rest off on himself before he pulls Chloe's hair back into place, carefully running his fingers through it a few times. "You know, desire and pleasure isn't always sexual, Detective." He says as he splits her hair and starts to braid it, purposely leaving it a little loose so it won't pull or cause her any headaches later on in the day. "I knew a mother of 12 once, whose greatest desire was not just to take an uninterrupted bath, but to have someone bathe her and wash her hair. But honestly, the woman had raised 12 children and still looked like a bloody supermodel, how could I say no to giving her such a simple pleasure when she obviously went through so much effort each day?" He shakes his head a little as he deftly moves through the braid, taking the offered hair tie to secure the end of it. "There you are."He says with a satisfied nod. "Your turn, Detective." His tone is playful as he turns so his back is to her and nods his head back toward it, shooting her a grin over his shoulder.

Chloe can't help but giggle a little at his story. "I can't imagine you doing anything like that, to be honest." She reaches back to touch her braid, nodding a little before she turns to face him and hesitates "Are.. are you sure, Lucifer? Your scars.. the last time I tried to touch them, you... had a pretty strong reaction." She points out, leaning to the side a little so she can see his profile.

Turning his head a little so he can look at his Detective for a moment, Lucifer nods once. "Yes, I'm quite sure. It's alright, they don't hurt or anything. I can't really explain why I reacted that way, but I know it had something to do with the concern on your face when you looked at them. You were so surprised and so worried. No one's ever cared much about them. Humans tend not to ask about things like that when they seem like traumatic wounds." He explains with a little shrug, but he doesn't move, keeping his back to Chloe.

"Oh... ok.." Chloe nods a little before she puts some sunscreen on her hands and starts at his shoulders. "Are you ever going to tell me what really happened, Lucifer?" She asks as she looks at the back of his head, then focuses on making sue she gets even coverage on his back. She can't help but to have a lighter touch over the top of his scar to make sure he doesn't react badly. When he doesn't so much as twitch she tries to detach herself from thinking about it too much and runs her hands over the bumpy, ruined flesh of the scars, as well as the skin surrounding them. It just makes her so deeply /sad/ to know someone did this to him.

"It old you what happened, Detective." Lucifer points out, shaking his head a little. "That's where I had Maze cut off my wings. I'm starting to doubt your memory, m'dear." Despite his slight exasperation with Chloe, he does enjoy the touch, and doesn't miss the way she uses it as an excuse to practically molest his back with both hands, which makes him smirk a little. Not that he would ever stop her, of course. She's obviously enjoying herself and he quite likes it as well.

One 'darling' and now a 'm'dear'. Chloe dismissed the 'darling' as it just being a British thing, but now she's wondering if he's doing it on purpose, or if he even realizes those little terms of endearment are slipping into his conversation. "You know, if you want this to work, you and I are going to have to have a long talk about your metaphors." She shakes her head a little as she finishes with the sunscreen. "There. Done." Her tone is a little firmer and slightly frustrated, certainly not the happier, relaxed woman she was a few minutes ago. The fact that Lucifer won't confide in her about something like that (she thinks), is fine, but telling her a lie (as she sees it), even if he doesn't see it as one, is frustrating to her as she thought they were finally starting to get close and were getting past these sorts of evasions.

Turning around to look at Chloe, looking confused and slightly frustrated, Lucifer nods a little and reaches out to take both of her hands in his. "Alright." He says before taking a deep breath. "You want to know the truth, you need to see the truth I understand that, Detective. But seeing as you might change your mind about me afterwards, perhaps we can leave the discussion for tomorrow morning?" He asks hopefully as he looks into her beautiful blue eyes. "Let us just enjoy today, hm? Just the two of us. We'll go down to the pool, have a few of those ridiculous blended drinks, and then tonight we'll go to dinner, perhaps a show. I did have them bring up some brochures for the area, listings of current shows and which ones are most highly rated." He sounds very hopeful toward the end, glancing over to a side table where there is indeed a whole stack of brochures.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe tries very hard not to be charmed by Lucifer, but he can't help but smile a little and then nod slowly. "Fine. Ok. I'll forget about it for today. But we're talking tomorrow." She says in a firm tone, melting a little at the way Lucifer's face lights up. She swears she could have just told him they were going to a dispensary. His smile is so contagious she can't help but mile back even if she shakes her head a little. "Ok.. come on.. let me grab my sandals and we can go."S he says with a bit of amusement, going to the bedroom to get sandals she already brought, coming out with a small bag as well for her sunglasses, the sunscreen, her phone, badge and gun. She's not going anywhere unprotected even if she doesn't have jurisdiction in Vegas.

Looking a little bit amused, Lucifer puts his own phone into the pocket of his swim trunks and grabs some sandals he purchased as well. They may be more over-the-counter than he normally buys, but he only needs the to walk through the hotel and such. He would have gone barefoot, but he's very aware of the Detective's presence and the last thing he needs is glass in his foot or something. "If you're bringing that, do leave your wallet in the room, Detective. I'll charge everything to the room." He says casually, not wanting her to lose her wallet and everything in it.

About to object, Chloe remembers that she promised to let Lucifer take care of the money on this trip and she nods, going to put her wallet into her suitcase before she returns to the main room and smiles, "Here, give me the room key and your phone, I'll put them in here, too." She offers as she puts the little bag over her shoulder. She's not usually such a purse person, but she does have a few.

Nodding, Lucifer takes both out of his pockets and hands them to her, before he motions. "Well, lets go have some fun at the pool, Detective." He says with a little grin, motioning toward the door and walking over gracefully to open it for her. Once outside he secures the door and glances down at Chloe in pleased surprise when she puts her hand through his arm like it's the most natural thing in the world, before he walk with her toward the elevators, arm crooked slightly, somehow retaining all of the confidence and grace despite being in his shorts. When they get to the bank of elevators, the Devil presses one of the buttons before he turns his attention to his companion, still seeming rather pleased with himself and the whole situation. He waggles his eyebrows a little at her playfully before he says, "This is going to be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I've been taking a break from one of my other stories, I've been working on this fluff-fest which I adore, so I decided to go ahead and post another chapter for all of you. I hope you enjoy it, I have more planned, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reviews, I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**Reviews/Comments welcome (and encouraged)!**

* * *

Between the ride down and the walk out toward the pool, it's fairly clear that scars or no scars, Lucifer is definitely drawing some attention. And not just from the women. This is not an uncommon occurrence for Lucifer though, to the point where he doesn't even notice most of the looks. Not to mention he's much more interested in the woman next to him than any random woman. Which is a first.

When he notices Chloe's hand tightens a little around his arm, Lucifer looks down at the Detective, "Everything alright?" He asks curiously as he looks down at her, "I assure you, you look ravishing. Absolutely nothing to be self-conscious about." He reassures as he leads her out to the area around the pool, taking in the current position of the sun, where the bars are, and of course, the fact that his partner is not exactly the tanning type. Between the two of them, they get quite a few turned heads, including a line of women in bikinis who lean forward in their chairs and lower their sunglasses to get a better look at Lucifer as the pass.

"I'm fine, Lucifer." Chloe reassures as she looks at him, glancing around at the people who are looking, assuming all of them are looking at the 'Devil' by her side. The problem is, everything is not fine. The green-eyed monster is rearing its ugly head and she has to remind herself that people can look all they want, and that women are always going to stare at and flirt with Lucifer. But he invited her to Vegas for her, he's changing for her, and not for any other bimbo. And she hates that it makes her sound in her own mind like she's insecure because she's really not an insecure woman. She just picked a whopper of a guy to follow up her failed marriage.

Another glance is given to Chloe since she is almost using her 'cop' tone which most certainly means she's hiding something. That is something to be explored later though as he leads her toward one of the pergola areas that have a sort of couch/bed underneath it, and it's within a stone's throw of both the bar, and some steps that lead down into the pool itself. Which isn't that important really because there are lots of ladders and such to get in and out all around the pool, but the steps mean that there is also an open swath between the pergola and the water, providing a good view. And the sun's angle is such that plenty of sun still his the beds, but during the hottest part of the day they'll be in the shade. Seeing one of the pool boys, Lucifer lifts his hand up to flag him down. "We'd like to make sure we have this until this afternoon, Room 1019, alright?" He asks, taking a large bill out of his pocket that he squirreled there at some point to hold it out to him.

"Thank you, sir. I'll make sure of it. Ma'am." The pool boy nods and glances Chloe over appreciatively for a moment before he leaves, coming back with some fresh towels and a stand sign that says 'reserved' that he sticks by the pergola, but out of view from the inside. He sets the towels down on a small side table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asks politely as he looks between the pair.

Chloe just snorts a little and rolls her eyes, missing the look the pool boy gives her, but she releases Lucifer to step inside and sit down on the end of the bed to look out at the pool, taking her glasses out of her bag to put them on. Laying back a little, she twists slightly so she can tuck her bag up by the top of the bed where it's hidden from general view but can be accessed easily.

"No, I'll be handling drinks myself." Lucifer says with pointed dismissal, not liking the way the man is looking at his partner like she's some sort of piece of meat. Though he does take a moment to admire the way she's stretched out as he stashes her purse. "Shall I get us some drinks, Detective? Something suitably slushy and ridiculous?" He asks as he steps closer, watching her curiously with a small smile.

After finishing up stashing her purse, Chloe stands back up because sitting with Lucifer right next to her is just a touch uncomfortable. "Sure. Nothing with too much alcohol though. I don't need to be drunk by this afternoon." She points out with amusement a she looks at him. "Oh, hey.. is this going to be ok in the pool? Chlorine and all?" She takes his right hand in hers, brushing her thumb across the onyx ring that she never sees him without. Not even here at the pool.

Confused for a moment, Lucifer glances down at his ring. "What? Oh. Yes, it's quite alright, Detective. Don't wander too far off just yet, I'll be right back with our drinks." He gives one of her hands a light squeeze where she was holding his before he walks smoothly over to the bar, considering for a few moments. "Two blue hawaiians. One virgin." He orders from the bartender. "Just put it on the tab for room 1019." He says when the man goes to ask for money, and he signs the slip before he turns around to look at all the people sitting around in various states of undress. Some of which make him cringe slightly in disgust. When he returns his gaze over to his Detective though, she is looking absolutely delicious standing near the corner support for their pergola where the curtains are secured, the wrap riding low on her hips. Looking her over for a moment whilst her attention is elsewhere, Lucifer enjoys the view in a way that she might be a tad uncomfortable with if she saw him, but it's no often he gets to see her wearing something so absolutely sexy. When he finally is able to tear his gaze away from her, he straightens a little as he sees two men at least ten years her junior, approaching her.

While she's waiting for Lucifer to get back with their drinks, Chloe enjoys the warm sunshine, closing her eyes behind her sunglasses for a few moments and sighing as she rests one hand against the corner support. She opens her eyes again just in time to see two relatively good looking guys approaching her. They practically look like kids, and she can't help but imagine what Lucifer might say about them, how he might evaluate the men. Boring. Vanilla. Inexperienced children. Two-pump chumps. It makes her smile a little, which might have been misinterpreted by the men because one of them stops and smiles innocently enough.

"Hey." One of the men says, a bleach blonde with a short, trendy haircut. He glances at his companion before looking around, checking for a anyone nearby. "Let me guess.. vacation?" He asks as he points at her a little, trying to break the ice so as not to come off as a jerk. That sort of thing tends to turn women off.

"Yeah. You two local?" Chloe asks as she glances between the blonde and the other man whose lighter hair seems to have been acquired more honestly, by being in the sun. When one of them gives her a nod, Chloe smiles, oblivious to their interest because she has been out of the dating game a long time and Lucifer is beyond obvious. She hasn't had to try and figure out the subtleties of men flirting with her for years. Plus these two are practically kids. "Anything you guys would recommend?" She asks curiously, deciding to see if she can take advantage of some local knowledge.

Clearly (to any outsiders) encouraged by the fact that Chloe doesn't immediately brush them off, the bleached beach boy grins and h nods a little. "I can think of a few places that are definitely a must-see for a Vegas virgin." He teases in what he thinks is a sexy tone, but it falls flat to Chloe. Mostly because it misses the smooth British tones and is too high-pitched for what Chloe is used to. "You here by yourself, or with a friend?" He asks as he glances around.

"Oh, no, I'm her with -" Chloe turns to motion to where Lucifer is, only to have him seemingly appear right beside her with two bright blue drinks in his hands.

"Me." Lucifer finishes her sentence as he holds one of the drinks out to her. "Blue Hawaiian, virgin as requested, darling. Suitably ridiculous, I think." He chuckles a little, this time very deliberately adding on the term of endearment, waiting for his Detective to take her drink before he turns back toward the boys. "I'm quite sure we don't need any of your help. Run along now, boys." He makes a shooing motion with his hand, waiting for them to wander off before he turns to look at Chloe. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you're accosted by the first boys who walk by. I underestimated the effect of this suit on you, Detective." he says as he motions up and down with one finger of his now free hand, and he takes a drink out of his straw.

Rolling her eyes for a moment, Chloe shakes her head. "Lucifer, they were just talking. They're kids. I'm pretty sure guys like that troll for women younger than them, not older." She points out with a shake of her head, although she is a little surprised that Lucifer would be jealous. The man who delights in menage troi's and has never seemed shy about sharing his lovers. Maybe things are a little different now. A theory she's going to have to test at some point before they leave the pool. A part of her wonders how far he might go if he gets jealous. And yeah, it's juvenile, but the more feminine side of her thrills at the idea of getting a man like Lucifer jealous. Even if the normal, cop side of her reminds her how ridiculous she's being, and that Lucifer being jealous is just silly. She does take a sip of her drink slowly though as she watches her partner curiously.

"Just talking?" Lucifer asks in surprise as he looks at his partner, shaking his head for a few moments. "You clearly haven't dated in a while." Briefly he looks confused as he tilts his head to the side. "Or do you just truly not know how beautiful you are, Detective?" He asks, wondering if she rally is that oblivious to her effect on the male species.

Chloe tilts her head back and looks at the sky briefly with a small sigh, just a touch exasperated, before she looks back at Lucifer. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Lucifer. I haven't really been with anyone since Dan, and I'm choosing you." She turns away to sit on the edge of the lounge, taking another sip o her drink, at the moment wishing she hasn't told Lucifer to get something without much alcohol. Which made him bring back something without alcohol.

A touch hurt perhaps, but mostly confused, Lucifer follows his partner and sits down beside her, putting his drink on the ground slowly. "My apologies, Detective. I didn't mean to upset you." He says sincerely as he watches her, twisting to lean back on the arm closes to her, and reaching across to lightly touch her knee with his fingertips. "Trust me, Detective. If there's anything I know, it's desire." He reminds her with a little smile, not able to stop himself from dropping his tone when he says 'desire'. "I could hardly keep my eyes off you from the bar. Apparently the men here aren't has blind as in LA. I suppose I'll have to make sure you don't get accosted too often." He says playfully as he lifts his hand and brushes it down her bare arm slowly as he watches her.

Not being able to help the small giggle, Chloe smiles and nods a little. "I guess that's true." She says in amusement. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to find my footing here a little I guess." She says as she motions between them for a moment. "You should go swim or something. I don't need you hovering over me every minute, Lucifer. I'll hide in here for a little while, enjoy my drink and the sun, and just try to relax. And then maybe I'll join you." She offers as she looks at him for a moment.

Confused and a little wary because he isn't entirely sure that his Detective is being sincere, Lucifer finally decides that she is and he nods a little. "As you wish, Detective." He reassures, cupping hr cheek to turn her head toward him gently so he can lean in and give her a soft kiss. It's not meant as a message to any who might be watching and he doesn't try to make it something it's not, which is just a simple expression of his affection for his Detective. When he pulls away slowly, he gives her a soft, loving smile as he looks into her eyes. "I do so want to give you everything you desire this week, Chloe.." He murmurs as he strokes her cheek lightly for a moment before he drops his hand away, picking up his quickly melting drink and taking a few long sips of it before he places it on a table, slipping out of his sandals before he heads for the pool, actually obeying the signs which say no diving and walking down the steps into the pool, smirking ever so slightly as he sees some women watching him. He does enjoy the attention even if he's not going to take advantage of it.

There are certain times when she knows exactly what mad her care so much for her crazy partner, and that was one of them. She practically melts into the kiss even though it's soft and surprisingly innocent kiss, and she smiles a little at his words before she watches him walk away to the pool, letting out a slow breath with a little laugh. True to her word, she props up the back of the bed after figuring out the mechanism and then lays back on it, enjoying the sunshine that still makes its way in. She sort of wishes she had a book to read for a little while, but she does have a good view of the pool, and therefore a good view of Lucifer who has just come up from a dive under the water. Hair wet and slicked back, only his shoulders visible, he still looks like a literal wet dream. She does flag down a pool boy though and asks if they can order food or anything more than drinks, and the boy brings back a small menu of things they can order, which she takes some time to look over as she finishes her drink.

For a little while at least, Lucifer tries to stay away from most of the people which is difficult because the pool is incredibly busy even though it's barely noon. Ever since he came to Earth, he's always enjoyed pools and such though it took him a bit to learn to swim. But like any other skill, he worked at it until he was excellent at it. And now he could give some Olympic swimmers a run for their money. Of course, it also helps that he has higher stamina and strength. He dives under several times to swim along, glancing over at his Detective a few times just to make sure no on is bothering him. But ultimately he gets bored out there in the water by himself, so he smirks a little, swimming over to the base of the stairs which lead up directly in front of where Chloe is. Running a hand over his hair to smooth it back, he slowly makes his way out of the water, fully aware of the looks he gets and some of the giggling and whispering that starts as he steps out. He only has eyes for one blonde at the moment though, and he smirks slightly as he catches her eye halfway up the steps. Casually making his way back to the pagoda, he picks up a towel to wipe his face and arms with primarily. "See something you like, Detective?" He asks playfully as he watches her.

Lets face it, seeing Lucifer come up out of the pool and the water running off down his body is definitely something worth watching. Even Chloe removed her sunglasses to get a better view. She can't help but smirk when he starts patting himself down. "You know exactly how good you look, Lucifer. I don't need to be susceptible to your mojo to know that." She teases her partner, feeling a little more relaxed now that she's had some time just to enjoy the sun and sugary, horrible drink. "I'm pretty sure you just made some ovaries explode." She muses as she finally tears her eyes away from him to look around the pool, seeing half a dozen girls who look away quickly when they see her looking.

Giving a low chuckle, Lucifer pats his chest dry before he tosses the towel onto the lounge. Turning his attention to Chloe, he puts on knee on the lounge and then leans over to put one hand one either side of her hip. "Well, Detective.." He murmurs in a low, seductive tone. "Fortunate that you're made of tougher stuff. Of course, I'd be glad to give you a show whenever you like. Private, and up close." He murmurs quietly to her, smirking a little as he looks into her eyes, his face close enough that he can just barely brush the tip of his nose against hers.

Chloe is not a 16 year old girl. And despite the spike her hormones just took, she is going to remain in control of herself and not jump on Lucifer. And since she can't do that, she just wrinkles her nose a little at him. "You're dripping on me, Lucifer." She says but reaches up to brush a few drops of water off his forehead and smooth some of his hair back so it will stop dripping on her, before she brushes a few droplets of water off her face.

A small groan comes from Lucifer as he looks down at her. "You are a very frustrating woman, Chloe." He says gently, before he takes a deep breath, dipping down just slightly as he bends his arms for moment and then pushes himself up and off of her, only to roll over and stretch out beside her. Stretching one arm up and above his head, he closes his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his legs and the soothing presence of the woman beside him. "Not a bad first day of your vacation though, eh Detective?" He asks without opening his eyes, briefly resting his free hand between them before he shifts and lifts it to rest his hand on his stomach.

"No, not a bad start." Chloe agrees as she looks over at him, taking the opportunity while his eyes are closed to look him over before she shakes her head for a few moments. Smiling, she relaxes and puts her sunglasses back on. "How was the water?" She asks curiously since she's considering going for a swim herself. She suddenly feels the need to cool down a few degrees, not that she would ever admit that to the man at her side, he's insufferable enough as it is without her feeding into his ego more.

"Quite nice, actually, if a little bit crowded. Not a lot of room to do any actual swimming." Lucifer says quietly, finally opening his eyes a little and turning his head slightly to look over at his companion. "Go on, Detective. I'll stay here if you're worried about your bag. I'll get us some water and perhaps something to eat, I see you got their limited menu. Do you like shrimp?" he asks curiously as he looks at her, fairly sure that they have shrimp cocktail but he's never seen the Detective eat shrimp before. And he's not sure if that's because she doesn't like it, or if she just never got the opportunity while he's around.

Nodding a little, Chloe sits up and draws her knees up a little to drape her arms over them. "I think I will, actually. No point in sitting out here in a bathing suit if I'm not going to get into the water." She says with a little smirk, turning and slowly getting up, leaving her sunglasses and then removing her wrap to lay it in he former spot. "Shrimp? Yeah, I like shrimp. Just don't have a lot of opportunity to eat it back home." She explains with a little shrug and a smile. "Enjoy." She says with a small wave before she walks off to the pool, looking around for a few moments to take in everything as she makes her way into the pool, her hand gliding along the railing as she makes her way down into the water.

Lucifer wasn't wrong, there are lot of people in the water, though she notices it seems to be mostly kids and teens who are staying to the more shallow part of the pool, so she turns to walk toward the deeper area, diving under to glide through the water before she comes back up and slicks her hair back. The area that she's in now nearly coming up to her shoulders if she stands flat footed. Which suits her just fine because there are less people around here and she can actually swim.

Having been watching her rather intently as she walked away to get into the pool. Lucifer sighs a little as his Detective moves to an area where he can't see her very well anymore, so he lays back again and close his eyes. Not actually sure how long he's laying like that, when he finally opens his eyes, he notices that the Detective must still be in the pool, so he sits up, looking around until he spots the lithe form of his partner in the water. He's rather parched however, so after a brief glance at the menu he stands and walks over to the nearest bar, getting himself a whiskey and orders some food for him and Chloe. Kebabs, simple but they can be enjoyed even if they aren't piping hot, and they're definitely finger food. Turning after he gets his drink, he looks around slowly at the many people sitting around, enjoying the view of the women in bikinis, and a few of the men as well. He may consider himself to be in a monogamous relationship with his Detective, but that doesn't mean he'll stop admiring the beauty around him.

Of course, him lounging by the bar sipping a drink in his swim trunks is bound to attract some attention, and it's not long before two women come up to him, a redhead with some rather adorable freckles, and a brunette with a light tan. Both beautiful women to be sure. "Hello, ladies." Lucifer greets when they approach him, smiling a little as he looks them over.

When even the warm water starts to make her feel a little bit cold, Chloe makes her way back to the stairs where she entered and gets out to make her way back to the pergola and looking rather confused when she finds it empty. Not thinking that Lucifer would have wandered off far and knowing him he probably went for a drink, she picks up a towel to pat herself dry before she starts looking around for her wayward partner. Of course she finds him exactly where she thought she'd find him: at the bar. The problem with is that she did not expect to see him talking to two knockout model types with bathing suits that should barely be called that. And from the looks of it, he's having a great time chatting them up.

And there's that green-eyed monster rearing its head again. But this time she gives into her desire and frowns a little at the scene before she wipes the expression from her face, using her years of acting experience as she leaves her towel behind and then walks over to where Lucifer is.

"Hey, babe." Chloe says as she puts her hand on Lucifer's back and trails it up and over his shoulder as she inserts herself between him and the girls. "I wondered where you wandered off to.." She gives him her best sultry smile as she rests one hand on his chest, the other she slides around his neck so she can pull him down for a kiss that is a little less innocent than the ones they previously shared, without going into the realm of obscene.

While Lucifer was enjoying himself talking to the ladies and maybe flirting a little, he was about to excuse himself because the women were clearly moving more toward the territory of wanting to take him away for a more intimate conversation. At last until the Detective showed up. With a drink in one hand, he gives her a slightly amused yet confused tone as he looks at her, his free hand automatically moving to her waist to steady her as she leans up to him. There's no hesitation when her lips meet his, and he gives just as good as he gets, wishing he had both hands free so he cold hold her closer to him, but he enjoys what he gets at the moment, returning each soft peck she gives him after she pulls away.

"Mmm. Missed you." Chloe says sweetly a she looks at him, before she plucks the drink from his hand before he drops it. "Good, I'm parched." She says as she finishes the last of the liquid before placing it on the bar. Finally, she tuns and seems to realize the two women are there staring jealously at them. She giggles a little. "Oh. I'm so sorry." She turns a little so her back is to Lucifer and she leans back into him, trusting him to support them, no matter her ruse. "You want to introduce me to your friends?" She asks as she tilts her head back against his shoulder to look at him.

Lucifer can't help but chuckle a little as he looks at Chloe, still feeling a little confused, but at least for the most part it comes across as completely distracted by the woman in his arms. And when she turns her back to his front, he slides both arms around her waist. "Well, let me get you something proper to drink then, hm?" He offers, before he looks up at he two women. "My apologies, ladies. My girlfriend can be rather single-minded sometimes." And that's the truth, she definitely can be that, and he is kind of testing out the 'girlfriend' word even though it seems a little juvenile to him.

"It's fine. We were just leaving." The brunette says but is clearly pouting as she motions to her friend. "Lets go." They give slightly jealous glares before they wander off. "She should keep a tighter leash on him, or someone might steal him." She mutters to her friend as they walk away.

Remaining leaning back against Lucifer even as she sees the girls walk away, she glances at the bartender, who seems highly amused by what he just witnessed. "Can I get a bottle of water, a strawberry daquiri, and another for him." She motions back toward Lucifer as she nudges his glass toward the bartender.

"Not that I'm in any way objecting, Detective, but what was that about? I don't often get to see your acting skills put to such interesting use." Lucifer lowers his head to ask quietly closer to her ear in case she has some bigger plans she doesn't want spoiled, before he places a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Huffing a little for a moment, Chloe shifts and then slowly turns around in Lucifer's arms, resting her hands on his biceps as she looks up into his curious expression. "Ok.. I'm not really proud of that, ok?" She asks as she looks at him. "But I came out and I was drying off, and I saw you over here flirting with those women, who are gorgeous.. And.. well.. my jealousy may have gotten the better of me." She says with a slight blush, looking away from him for a minute before she looks up into his eyes again.

Chuckling a little as he looks at the blonde in his arms, Lucifer shakes his head a little as he looks down at her. "It was jut a bit of harmless flirting, Chloe." He reassures as he looks at her. "It meant nothing, and I was just about to leave anyway." He reassures as he watches her. "You have no reason to be jealous. What you saw was a completely meaningless diversion." He reassures, then smirks a little. "Though I'll gladly flirt with a dozen ladies if it gets you to kiss me like that again." He teases in a quieter tone as he looks at her.

Chloe watches him for a few moments, a part of her wondering if that's the truth until she remembers that he always tells the truth and then she nods a little. "Shut up." She grumbles when he teases her about the kiss, releasing him to pick up her water and her daquiri when it's set down beside them. "I'm going to go back and sit down." She says with an exasperated yet fond shake of her head, moving away and over to the pergola to sit down, drinking some of the water first before she sips her fruity drink.

Signing the slip the bartender gives him, Lucifer adds a decent tip before he picks up his drink. "Ah. Perfect timing." He says when the plate of kebabs comes out and he leads the way over to the pergola. "I took the liberty of ordering us some kebabs, I thought it might be a light lunch to keep our energy up." He says in a tone which is far too suggestive for what he means, motioning as the pool boy sets the tray down with the plate of kebabs and a few different dipping sauces at the foot of the bed. Lucifer gives him a tip out of money he squirreled away somewhere before he pulls the tray closer so it sits between him and Chloe.

Rolling her eyes a little, Chloe purse her lips as she honestly tries not to laugh, but she can't help the chuckle that comes out as she moves up so she can lean back against the reclined area of the lounge. "You are incorrigible, Lucifer." She muses with amusement, leaning over to give him a quick kiss before she sits back and reaches for one of the kebabs.

"And you are impossible to figure out, Detective." Lucifer shakes his head a little as he looks at her for a few moments. "I'm having a bit of fun trying, though." He muses before he sets his drink down on the edge of the tray and picks up a kebab to start eating slowly. "Did you enjoy your swim?"He asks, pleased at least that she didn't immediately put her wrap back on which means she either is no longer thinking about it or no longer feels the need for it. Either way he keeps that observation to himself for now.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. You were right, the water is really nice. If you go toward the deeper end, there's less people, too." Chloe points out as she points vaguely in the right direction, following Lucifer's lead to put her drink down on the tray before she picks up the kebab, testing the dipping sauces with various pieces curiously until she settles on which one she prefers.

"Excellent. We still need to think about what to do this afternoon though. Dinner and a show, maybe? There's several Cirque du Soleil shows which I've been told are not to be missed. Magic, music, theater, comedy... Little bit of everything. I think there are even some of your awful 90's artists you love so much who have regular concerts here. And as for dinner, well, I think there are even more options than there are shows. There are some extremely well rated restaurants here, then there's casino buffets, or those little hole in the wall places you so enjoy." Lucifer points out as he leans back against the lounge a little, slightly on his side so he can watch Chloe more easily, eating a little of the kebabs but allowing Chloe to eat more since there aren't a huge number of them and he's not sure how hungry she might be. They can always order more afterall, or go to the restaurant or upstairs and order room service. But really, it might be best to eat light if they're going to have a big dinner later.

"I /have/ always wanted to see Cirque du Soleil." Chloe admits, making a slight face at her kebab as she picks a mushroom off of it and tosses it back onto the plate. At the curious look she gets from the Devil at her side, she shakes her head. "I don't like mushrooms." The rest of the kebab items she eats as she considers the dinner question. "I don't think I want to go anywhere really fancy tonight. Someplace more casual would be fine. Maybe we could just find a place to get something to go, and then go eat while we watch one of those fountain shows or something." She offers, figuring it will be plenty warm enough for them to eat outdoors.

"Point well made, Detective." Lucifer says about the fountain show before he motions. "Can you retrieve my phone?" Since she squirreled it away with the rest of her items. He does, however, eat her discarded mushroom before licking his fingertips clean. After he gets his phone, hes starts tapping and swiping away at it, going through and finding some tickets for one of he Cirque shows for them. "There, we have tickets for a Cirque show that starts at 7. As for dinner... Oh, maybe we should try this while we're here.. there is a dinner place where you eat entirely in the dark. It's supposed to be quite the sensual food experience." He says with a little smirk as he looks over at Chloe.

Shaking her head firmly, Chloe takes a long drink of her daquiri before she responds. "No. No way. I am not sitting in a dark room with a whole lot of potential perverts who I can't see. I don't want to spend the whole evening wondering if you just touched my arm or if someone is wandering around." She says in a firm tone as she looks at him, shaking her head before picking up the last kebab, this time just handing him the mushroom.

Chuckling a little at her response, Lucifer nods a little. "So you're saying that if it were a more private affair, just you and me, and perhaps a waiter, for example, you wouldn't be as opposed?" he asks curiously as he looks at her, though he eats the offered mushroom before picking up his whiskey to take a drink while swiping through his phone again.

"No, that is not what I'm saying." Chloe says with a firm shake of her head. "So don't get any ideas about renting out the restaurant for a night. As adorable and romantic as that may seem, I'm not comfortable eating like that. I want to be able to see." She says in a firm tone as she looks at Lucifer, finishing off her kebab and picking up her drink before she pushes the tray to the foot of the lounge and gets comfortable, looking around at the people and listening to the general din of excited conversation and the screams and laughter of people.

Lucifer looks over at her for a few moments, just admiring her before he changes positions and swipes through his phone a little more. "Well, there's always blindfolds. Do a little experiment of our own on night perhaps." He says with a little smirk over at her, before he returns to browsing through his phone. "Finding a place to eat seems to be more difficult than finding a show. There's quite a lot of them."He turns his phone a little to show her all of the listing he's been going through.

Reaching out to take the phone from his hands, Chloe taps at it a little to refine the search to places that are a little closer by, and no fancy 5 star restaurants or anything like that. "Well.. there are a lot. I guess we could always see if we could get the restaurant here, or room service, to give us something in a to-go container." She says as she looks over at him for a few moments, before she stops as she spots something on the screen. "I don't know about tonight, but we definitely need to find this at some point. I think it's a food truck, but all they do is different types of fries. Look, They have three different cuts of fries, and look all the different topping combinations they have." She says as she leans toward Lucifer a little to show him the screen as she takes another drink of her daquiri.

Glancing up when the bus boy comes by to take the tray out of their way quickly, Lucifer moves his legs into a more comfortable position before he leans back toward Chloe, sipping his drink as he looks a the screen. "Mmm. That does look rather interesting. You have such an odd taste in food, Detective." He observes before he smiles a little. "That seems a place better suited to lunch than dinner, however." He observes, looking at the various other options on screen. "Perhaps you're right, Detective, and we should merely allow the hotel to prepare something for us tonight." He offers as he looks at her curiously.

Although she's tempted to tease him about telling her she's right, Chloe decides not to, instead holding the phone back out to him. "I think you're right. We should probably start looking earlier in the day if we want to go out for food." She snickers a little before she straightens herself out now that the tray is gone and she doesn't have to share a phone screen with Lucifer. "You said the Cirque show is at 7?" She verifies as she glances over at Lucifer and then peeks over at the time on his phone.

"Yes, we have around five hours if we take into account travel time and the time to actually get into the place." He says as he thinks about it, closing out his phone and setting it aside, finishing his drink and putting aside the empty glass as well before he looks at Chloe. "However do you want to spend it, Detective?" He asks with a flirty look and a little smirk.

Doing a little double-take as she glances over at Lucifer, Chloe giggles a little. "You never stop, do you?" She asks with a bit of amusement, looking around the pool area for a few moments. "Well, I don't think I want to spend it how you want to spend it." She notes with a bit of amusement, before she chews on the corner of her lip in thought. "Maybe we could go change, go for a walk. Maybe do some shopping." She offers as she glances over at him, then grins. "And not the kind of shopping I know you're thinking of." She quickly says with amusement as she sees his eyes light up a bit and his mouth open to say something. "You did basically tell me to spend your money on this trip, and I don't really have a lot of clothes that are suitable for Vegas heat. I mean, I thought LA was warm, but there's no ocean breezes around here. Maybe I'll even buy a dress, so you won't be the only one looking all fancy. Or maybe you'll let me buy you something a little more.. casual." She says as she glances him over slowly and then back up into his eyes.

"I am in something a little more casual now, Detective." Lucifer teases, grinning at her and then chuckling. "But seriously, why this sudden interest in getting me out of my suits, as it were. I know you like them. Some more than others, I've seen the way you look at me." He teases her a little, nudging her gently with his elbow.

"I don't know. I mean, I've kind of seen you in something like that before.. that t-shirt from the Mexican restaurant, and on that case with the Players where I shot you... I kind of liked that leather jacket. I mean, you always look like the wrong sort of guy. I mean, maybe it's the whole bad boy appeal." She says as she looks at him. "But sometimes I kind of miss that leather jacket." She grins a little as she nudges him back. "Maybe you'll just have to indulge me for a few minutes. Don't worry, I won't make you go to some bargain bin store, which might offend your delicate skin." She teases, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "And you don't even have to buy anything. I guess I just want to see what you look like in some different clothes, is all. Besides brand and pocket squares, you wear basically the same thing every single day." She reminds him, before she looks away and out to the pool. "I guess I'm just curious."

Tilting his head a little as he looks at the woman beside him in confusion, Lucifer let out a small chuckle before he shakes his head. "Well I don't see why, but I suppose if you're really that interested, we could. If we are going to go out, however, we should get back to the room and get cleaned up. I am sure both of us smell like chlorine, and that is not as attractive when one is fully dressed." He glances around for a moment before he stands, making sure he has his money and his phone now that his shorts have dried out, before he steps over to her side of the lounge and offers his hand to help her up politely.

"Good point." Chloe agrees as she grabs her purse and puts her wrap back around her waist, making sure she has everything before she takes his hand and gets up, but not immediately releasing it. Hand holding is perfectly acceptable with couples, and his hand is freaking gynormous compared to hers. "Thank you, Lucifer. I think this was actually a perfect start to this trip." She decides as she walks with him back toward the hotel entrance.

Not having been anticipating hand-holding when he offered to help Chloe up, Lucifer shifts his grip on her hand even though he thinks it's vaguely silly and childish. However, it's not an entirely awful feeling and she seems to enjoy it, so that makes it worth it. The walk back is relatively silent, and the Devil allows his Detective to open the door since she has the key, and he smiles a little as he steps inside. "I'll let you have the shower first, Detective. Since you take an age and a a day in there." He teases, releasing her hand and stepping over to the bar to put his phone and money clip down on it.

"I just like to take my time. Plus, it takes longer if I have to wash my hair. That does take some time." Chloe points out, reaching back to take the elastic out of the bottom of her braid and carefully starting to undo it, suddenly glad that Lucifer left it somewhat loose. She heads up into the bedroom, unpacking some of her bag into the little closet and some of the drawers before tucking her suitcase away just so that nothing will be too wrinkly, before selecting some clothes and going to wash the chlorine off of her and her hair.

* * *

**Quick note: If anyone has the chance to go to a Cirque show, DO IT. They are amazing!**


End file.
